


I Think We're Alone Now

by TheHirsch



Category: Xinia
Genre: AU, Charcter study, Crush, F/F, Female Friendship, Fluff, Modern Assassins, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Platonic Relationship, Science Fiction, The Void, Utopia, XSO, XSO academy eara, XSO is evil, anputee!Jurow, assassin!Springfiled, cyborg!Jurow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHirsch/pseuds/TheHirsch
Summary: Springfield was raised by a gang called the Void, she was trained to do nothing but kill. She gets a new assignment, to kill someone she fell in love with when she was almost normal in her youth.





	I Think We're Alone Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyOnlyRealityIsLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOnlyRealityIsLove/gifts).



> Based on this Prompt: https://storyideathing.tumblr.com/post/184175385945/story-prompt-10

It was late and the streets of Nubakon were calming down by every hour now. It was getting dark and outside rain poured down from heavy clouds. A chilly wind was blowing from the ocean and brought even more rain.  
Lúthien Springfield let out a content sigh and looked around in the warehouse. Just to make sure she had not missed anything. She had not.  
She looked down on the figure, that was nothing more than a lifeless shell beneath her feet. The man was staring right up at her, blood was oozing from the hole in his forehead.  
Springfield looked around once again before taking out her phone to take a few pictures. Her customer wanted confirmation.  
She didn't like her job, but it was the only thing she was good at. The people she killed were bad people, she made sure of that. Every single one of them had been exploding others, hurting others or killed others.  
She looked around once again and then got out a grenade from her vest. She placed it next to the body and walked out, detonating it remotely.  
Since she was young she had been brought up to do exactly this. To kill.  
She had to be careful the XSO, or more specifically the police could not get her. Even though she was sure that most of her assignments came from them specifically.  
Most people she took out were enemies of the state, of her motherland. Some of them were hard to get rid off in a legal way. But after all, it was not her job to bother. She was not supposed to ask questions, after all.  
She pulled up the hood from her leather jacket and closed the zipper. She blended in with the people on the street now. She let herself carry with the stream of people flowing down the pavement. She climbed down the stairs towards the Metro station. To take the ring line, escape the rain and get into her place as soon as possible.  
She pulled her hood back again, as soon as she was seated in the car. Her earpiece beeped. She sighed and got out her phone.  
She got a new text message from someone who had been saved into her phone as ‘Baby’. The message was an address in Honshu, the less urban neighbourhood of Xinia. Also a further instruction about a trash can.  
Springfield grinned and then bit her lip. She changed the line at the next station to head over time.

***

About half an hour later she walked down the named street, she stopped in front of the bin. And reached into it. There was a small chip taped to the top of it. It was a digital memory chip. She picked it up and let it glide into her pocket before she headed back to her home, one of the flats that had been built to support those who da decided not to a job. It was not a bad place to live. It was just a little more than one needed, designed for one. Springfield was mostly outside anyway.  
She had replaced the electronic lock with a physical one, it was after all harder to pick, not every idiot with IT knowledge could pick it. If the person looking for her would manage to come past the grumpy guard. Springfield had her in favour since she always knew the solutions if the guard was stuck with a crossword puzzle.  
Except for being without a proper job, Springfield seemed to be a well behaved, good citizen. She always took only what she needed and maybe less and helped when needed around the building.  
Springfield set her kettle onto the stove to make coffee. While it started boiling she sat down at the table, that also was her desk. She opened her portable Computer workspace, that had the dimensions of a Macbook air. She opened her sandbox program and then inserted the memory chip, she just got. It contained her new assignment. The gave her an address, and the task to make it look like a suicide.  
In the past six months, the specific request had become more often. Never in her entire career. Lúthien Springfield had faked that many suicides.  
The chip also included a picture. Springfield clicked on it to open it. As soon as she saw the female in it, she felt like her stomach tied into a knot. She knew her. Oh, hell she did.  
The Albian in the picture had red hair and fair skin. Green eyes looked right at Springfield. Her name was Nat. Nataliya Jurow.  
It was obvious that Springfield’s client was not aware of this. Or they would not choose her to do it.  
Springfield sighed and closed her computer.  
The last time she had seen Jurow had been about twenty years ago, on an XSO training facility which was located on the Nalago Islands. The two had shared most of their classes and they had been something that could be considered ‘friends’. But in her last semester Springfield, still very young, had been forced to drop out by The Void. The only reason she had been there was to learn how the police and XSO were operating, simply to dodge them with greater efficiency.  
The Void had encouraged Springfield to cut her ties to everyone she had been in contact with. But now, the Void was scattered and Springfield was an independent professional.  
Springfield got up to make her coffee. She didn't have a choice now if she would turn down the assignment, the client would seek another killer. She had to accept it, but hell she could not kill her.  
She grumbled and took her phone. She told Baby, that she was onto it and soon received another message. Her gear had been placed at the usual location and she could pick it up in the morning.  
She knew it was not the job to ask questions, she never asked questions. But this time she wondered. Who wanted to see Jurow dead. Sure Jurow seemed a bit rough but she was a good person and she sure was a loyal citizen. For the first time, Springfield the feeling, no she knew something was not right about this.  
The next morning, she had already packed her stuff to leave the city, she went to pick up up her gear. Springfield was mostly out of it when she hopped onto the train. For the first time of her life, a feeling was important to her.  
And for the first time, she did not have much of plan. Except that he had to find out what was behind this and that without raising suspicion. She could go to the address and find out what Jurow did and if she was a threat to anyone.  
A few hours later Springfield texted Baby, that she had arrived in Cosmeia, apparently, Jurow was now living there.  
Baby told Springfield where the car had been parked. This far she was acting and doing what she usually did.  
She loaded her gear and the little luggage she had into the back of the car and then went to check out the address she had been given by her client.  
Springfield parked her car, it was average size and pretty common colour, a bit away from the building. She leaned back in her seat and looked down a few houses. It was a classical third-sector-workers residency.  
Springfield bit her lip as she watched the street around her. Her fingers drummed a pattern on the steering wheel and her thoughts went back.

***

_Oh, fuck! Springfield had thought as she heard steps behind her. She jumped to her left to take cover behind a sofa. She held her breath as another Cadet, one that was an opponent entered the room. Springfield went beeline for the door and then ran down the hallway, clinging at her assault rifle with both hands, even though she was out of ammo. And then there were heavy footfalls behind her, no place to hide. She had reached the stairs when she was hit. It was only a paintball and she wore gear but it made her lose balance, she stumbled and then fell down the stairs, swearing loudly._  
_She reached the bottom rather fast. Everything hurt, so she just stayed down. The other Cadet that had shot her looked down at her with a smirk and then went hunting for another one of her team._  
_From outside she heard the tone. She didn't relax much, she was dead anyway, at least for this game._  
_“Hey, Springfield. You hurt?” she could hear a voice somewhere down the hallway. It was the redhead, approaching quickly._  
_Jurow's black clothes were without any stain of paint, one hand was on the radio, the other one still holding her gun._  
_Springfield eyed her. “Fell down the stairs, “ she grumbled as she tried to get up._  
_Jurow offered her a hand up and Springfield took it._  
_“You should get checked over, “ Jurow said with a frown._  
_“I'm fine. It's just a scratch and the rest is just bruises,” Springfield told her._  
_But Jurow did not take that. She took Springfield with her as soon as they were allowed to._  
_“Thorne really has to hate you,” Jurow hummed as she tried the smaller cuts the younger Cadet had._  
_Springfield was not sure how to deal with the situation. She was overwhelmed by the social aspect of it. But she was very thankful that Jurow helped her._  
_Jurow had already sensed Springfield’s discomfort. “You can be yourself when you are around me. I can take it. I know that you have trouble, but that's okay.”_  
_Springfield looked up at her. She was now watching her for a while. Jurow was more experienced than the others, the way she moved, the way she did her hair. She had been in the armed forces before joining the XSO. It also was common knowledge that Jurow was a doctor. She looked like she could kill and for a fact she actually could. Everyone at the academy seemed to respect Jurow._  
_Meanwhile, Springfield just was here to expand her knowledge and to learn stuff that could help her in her future job, Springfield had no intention to become a cop, quite the contrary._  
_“I don't get it.” Jurow's words snapped Springfield out of her thoughts. “Why do you never make it out alive in those exercises?”_  
_“Maybe because I don't have a military background as you do. And I am a horrible marksman.”_  
_Jurow froze. It was the first time someone had called her out like that. “But with more practice, you could do it, I'm sure.”_  
_Springfield shrugged. She really liked Jurow, but she could not. No deep personal connections, no permanent relationships, no one in the Void was allowed it. Or they would kill her._  
_The Void had raised her and they would provide a job for someone like her. A purpose in life._

***

There was movement down the street, and Springfield perked up. a short, red-haired woman left the house and locked the door. It was Jurow and Springfield had this feeling again. Everything inside her screamed, she really wanted to get out of the car, run down the street and hug her. But she could not. Not yet. Springfield had to act normal.  
Springfield grabbed her backpack and left the gun in the car. She checked her appearance in the mirror. Hoping, she did a good enough job with the makeup and then she put on her cap and left the car.  
She would follow Jurow and maybe she could try to find out if she was still working for the XSO and what her life looked like. Springfield had to be careful, Jurow had always been a bit paranoid and things told her that that had not changed a lot.  
Jurow was walking about thirty meters ahead and the way she moved was different. Something was troubling her or she was not well.  
As it turned out, Jurow was heading to work. She worked at the local XSO headquarters. And still, Springfield was sure that her assignment had come from the XSO itself. But she now had a plan to find out. It was quite a risky one, but she had to know.  
She pulled out the card, she that had been the kit she had picked up specifically for this assignment. It was an XSO pass card.  
Springfield used it to get into the building. She wanted to get some digging.  
As it turned out; Jurow was the station’s day shift doctor. Jurow didn’t seem to talk much to her mates though. In the course Springfield's suspicion that something was wrong with her increased. But something else was off, Jurow seemed to do work that was not in her typical field of tasks and she was on the phone a lot.  
The next day. Springfield had spent the night in a hotel, she went to work again. Today she would do it. She would get caught, but not by Jurow.  
And hell she did manage to get caught. They had put her into an interview room.  
“Well, I have never seen you before,” the officer grumbled. “And you are not in our papers. I already reported you to the general. You are not in the database, or your file is classified.”  
“I did nothing wrong,” Springfield insisted. She already had him. If the XSO was really sending her, one of the commanders would call and tell this guy to let her go. “I don’t have to tell you anything.” Springfield leaned back in her seat as far as possible, since her hands were cuffed to the table.  
She sat there in silence for about an hour. The officer too, hoping to get her to talk.  
But then another detective came in and whispered something into the officer’s ear. Then the officer got up and stepped around the table. He uncuffed Springfield and apologised.  
One thing was for sure: Jurow had managed to piss off the XSO and they wanted Springfield to take care of it and this without letting anyone know. Springfield went straight home and packed her stuff. She did some more research. Something had to be going on inside the top offices inside the XSO. People had been kicked out. Springfield just knew that there was something serious going on.  
In the evening, when Springfield was sure that Jurow was home, she went over to her house and rang the doorbell. She didn’t have much of a plan but she would go for the truth. Jurow was not stupid.  
Jurow opened and eyes Springfield. “You?” Jurow asked, unsure if what she saw was real.  
Jurow was still carrying her gun. She wore a green t-shirt and a pair of black trousers. Up close Jurow really didn’t look good.  
“Yeah, me.” Springfield made sure she had her hands where Jurow could see them. Given that Jurow seemed nervous. “Up first, there is a gun in my backpack but I won’t get it out.”  
“Okay... “ Jurow said. She knew Springfield had been following her the past days.  
“May I come in?”  
Jurow hesitated but then stepped aside to let her in.  
As soon as she had closed the door and turned Springfield. “What do you want?”  
Springfield took a deep breath. “The XSO sent me to kill you--” But she didn’t get any further. Jurow had tackled her to the ground already, hand on her gun and a fiery glow in her eyes.  
“--but I can’t do it. They don’t know, I know you. They don’t know…,” Springfield paused and swallowed down. “I just want to know what you did to piss them off.”  
“You talk too much,” Jurow did not seem to enjoy this like at all. Her gun was now aimed right at Springfield.  
Springfield had relaxed her entire body, she was not putting up any resistance.  
“And why do you don’t you try harder.”  
“I don’t want to. I knew I could not turn down to assignment; they would send someone else to do it.”  
“So you just came over to tell me? To what for?”  
“To tell you that I… I am romantically attracted to you. I always was. But I’m not allowed to bind to anyone. I cam to ask you if you want to run away with me,” Springfield said softly and noticing in the end that her voice was breaking. And that she was crying.  
Jurow’s grip that was holding Springfield down loosened slightly. “And you thought, that I would just come with you?”  
Springfield nodded.  
“The reason they want to kill me?” Jurow said as she got up, but she did not put her gun away yet. “Let me look inside your backpack.”  
Springfield nodded and let her take it.  
“I found out something I should not know. The XSO has undergone some ‘staff changes’ in the past months and I think they are getting rid of agents in the higher positions. I dug deeper and as it seems it is true since they sent you.”  
“I can strengthen your suspicion. In the last months, I let a lot of kills look like suicides, people all over the country.”  
“You are a killer?”  
There was no reason to lie at her, to be honest, was still the best option. “I am. I do the dirty work for everyone.”  
“Now give me a reason why I should not kill you right now.”  
“Except that you would have to dispose of a body, I can’t think of any. Natasha, I can’t do this anymore. I hate my job, like really. But the people I work for, they have me and they can make my life in Xinia hell if they want to. If you want you can kill me.”  
Jurow looked at the younger woman and then holstered her gun. She had finished looking through the backpack. It were things Springfield had packed to survive for some time.  
“Do you have a specific place you want to go and hide?” Jurow asked.  
“Russia?”  
“Sounds good.”  
“I already have a plan how we leave this country and we need to. I just can't wrap myself around the concept of money.”  
“Don't worry. I was born into that system.”

***

Half a year later the two had finally gotten a safe residence in Russia, somewhere in the middle of nowhere, the next town was about an hour away by car.  
Springfield tossed her bad into the corner of the hallway and waited until Jurow had entered. For the first time since they had reunited, they were safe, nobody except them knew where they were and they could be free for once.  
After locking the door she wrapped her arms around and tumbled to the ground.  
“I think we're alone now,” Springfield whispered with a soft smile.


End file.
